


Scarlet Days In Your Eyes

by ScarletAnpan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, I have no clue where I was going with this, It’s such a weird story I apologize, Salinger-Style AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletAnpan/pseuds/ScarletAnpan
Summary: For English class I was assigned to write a short story about anything, as long as it matched the style of J.D. Salinger. And of course, it had to be celesgiri.Salinger-Style AU where Kyoko Kirigiri, a private investigator, arrives in the town of Sapphord for a case. Things seem to progress rather smoothly, but during her stay a scarlet-eyed woman catches her eye and tells her fantasies. She isn’t related to the case, but the detective can’t help being interested.





	Scarlet Days In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This story had to include stuff like epiphanies and zen koans and illogical concepts, so please forgive me, the celesgiri isn’t super highkey.
> 
> Also! I changed the names back to post here, but in the story I submitted Kyoko was Karina Knight, Celestia was Cynthia Loveless, Byakuya was Theodore Benton, and Makoto was Marshal Nash.

I came into town on a Tuesday. Driving several hours and stopping only once, my gloves had darkened where my hands gripped the wheel. After checking into the hotel, I carried my one suitcase to my floor. I entered the room, quickly scanning every area. The cabinets, drawers, bathroom, linen closet, underneath the bed. It all seemed relatively inconspicuous, so I finally placed my bag down. My eyes burned from exhaustion. But however tired, I ignored myself and traveled downstairs.

I took a short walk to a shopping center across from the hotel, once I figured the lobby wasn’t anything to be suspicious of. As with most new areas, I felt myself watched. This time I attributed it to the lack of people, but now I remember how odd my appearance was.

At the time I figured I was nothing special; but I stood inordinately tall, inordinately pale, and my bangs were just above my eyes, but almost seemed to conceal them. This last bit is important because eyes are the gateway into the soul. I usually wore my hair, beyond my bangs, braided. And it was out of pure habit that I rarely took off my coat, which I originally designated for just traveling. By then, it’s purple leather was always on my back. My walk was only interrupted when I felt a call in my pocket. I took the phone and pressed it against my ear.

“Hello?”

“Kyoko, you’ve made it to Sapphord yet?” The old, hollow voice belonged to my grandfather. He spoke quite urgently.

“Yes sir. I’m mapping out the city as we speak.”

“...I expect nothing less. Be careful about this investigation, you hear?” I grimaced and bit my lip. “No mistakes.” The scars under my gloves began to itch.

“O-of course. I won’t make a single mistake, sir.”

“Good. I’ll be leaving it in your hands. You’re a Kirigiri, remember?”

“Yes sir. I’ll see to it that everything goes smoothly.”

“Then go ahead and get back to your work. There’s no need to call until you’re finished, alright?”

“Yes sir. Goodbye.” The phone hung up and I paused, sighing. For a moment I felt worse than usual, but I ignored it and kept moving. On the walk I found a café tucked away from sight. An oddly dark ambience greeted me on the way in, but the workers were pleasant and the customers were sparse. I asked for black coffee and sat down with a cup of it, in the corner where I would best be able to see every other person in the room. I brought files for my work, and sorted them out neatly on the small table I sat at, grasping at where to start with my analysis.

I spent the evening there, only retiring to my hotel room once I realized the café was empty. I felt much more content once in bed. Before that I had spent decent time in between the green curtains that concealed the window, watching the lights of the city through the glass. They blurred in my vision, too far off for me to properly understand each of their designated functions or true appearance. It was a frustration I could only endure for five minutes, hence why I climbed in bed. On the way I turned off all lamps and became shrouded in utter darkness. Finding immense comfort in it, I fell asleep after only thirty minutes of closing my eyes.

* * *

It is important to note every bit of my first day. Even in a new town, the events of the first day mirrored most previous travels for the past few years. With that in mind, the second day almost went just as well. I woke up and prepared for a day of investigation. As I decided whether or not to have breakfast, I found the hotel phone rung. I couldn’t help but furrow my brow and answer it quickly.

“Yes?” I began.

“Kyoko! Morning!” A chipper voice answered. It was high-pitched and a bit too loud for being so early, but I blinked through the stress it put on my ears.

“Good Morning.”

“How was the trip? You rest well?”

“I’m fine. Has there been any updates since I left?” A pause came over the line, as I could feel him pinching his chin with his thumb and index finger, as he always did while in deep thought.

“...not particularly! Still stumped, but you’ll be investigating right?”

“Of course, that’s my immediate plan for today.” I quickly tilted my head to the side and nestled the phone between my ear and shoulder, as I pulled on my gloves and tried to finish my decision on where to have breakfast. “I’ll be conducting a few interviews as well.”

“Oh good! While you’re at it, there’s a bookstore in Sapphord you should investigate. It’s on uh, Pennington Street, 3682! By this pet store.”

“I’ll note that down. What should I be looking for?” Already I had the complimentary hotel notepad and a pen between my fingers.

“A good book to read!”

“...excuse me?”

“You like novels, right? I heard they got an expansive collection! Like vintage stuff and all that, probably some Agatha Christie, you know?”

“Makoto, this isn’t relevant to the case,” I immediately answered. I could hear him shrink.

“Ah, uh, no... it isn’t huh?” He laughed, long and forced. “But if you get the time!”

“Alright. Anything else?”

“Not particularly, just checking on ya! Good luck with everything, okay?” His tone softened, which was naturally so soft it practically became liquid in the process.

“Thank you. I’ll call with information tonight.”

“Okay, thanks! Bye!”

“Goodbye.” After the short conversation, I finished with my tie and grabbed my normal coat. I decided that breakfast was an excuse to try out one of the many restaurants across from the hotel. I took another walk, stopping only when in front of a small bakery. It was in fact so small that the display and counter took up half of the space in it, leaving room for only two small two-seat tables in opposite corners, which no one occupied. Breakfast is something that was never quite meant to be a meal, and so I settled at one of the tables with black coffee and a lukewarm croissant. Neither were satisfactory; I could taste the process in the coffee beans and the croissant was stiff. But it was food and caffeine regardless, so I temporarily refrained from taking offense to such cheap coffee.

In the right breast pocket of my coat I had a neatly folded piece of paper, which outlined the locations I needed to visit and corresponding addresses. I reviewed and memorized it by the time I finished the coffee, and disposing of it, I quickly headed to the hotel lot and began my first trip, driving to the nearby precinct. I was quick about entering, and once allowed, visited the office of the chief detective. He was an older man in uniform, with minimal whitish-brown hair, a hunched back, and a permanent glower. He was standing behind his desk when I entered.

“Kyoko Kirigiri, private investigator,” is how I introduced myself. He widened his eyes and placed a hand on one hip, slightly leaned over towards me.

“You’re Detective Kirigiri, huh?”

“...yes. I was told you have a possible suspect here for interrogation.”

“Mm, I guess we do. Do you need a second detective—?”

“No. Is the room prepared?” I felt his frown.

“All ready to go, down that hall there to your left. Don’t miss any details, Kirigiri.”

“That won’t be a problem.”

I left the office, and once receiving confirmation from the precinct detectives, I stepped into the interrogation room. There was a middle-aged man sitting at a table. His suit was a deep navy, about as stiff and rigid as his posture. His hands were placed on his legs awkwardly, and his head twisted only a few degrees of an angle to acknowledge my presence.

“Oh,” was his first word. I found some semblance of relief in his expression at my appearance. My immediate response was a deep frown and an uncontrollable stare, as the door slammed behind us. After taking a seat, the interrogation began.

* * *

My next destination was fascinating—a board game club. Such places were rare, hence why I found it incredibly interesting to visit. On the way in, I locked eyes with a woman. This only happened because I found myself drawn to them, almost like they were some sort of beaming light. Red filled my vision, a loud, yet soft red that pierced through my dull, brown eyes. Contacts. Red contacts. The woman passed me by and the only thing I came to notice beyond her eyes was a synthetic smile. I frowned in frustration.

I participated in a few games of chess in a muddled fashion, winning all but two of them. Understanding the dynamics of this café was vital, and once properly educated, I decided to take a break. There existed a sort of bar, where those who didn’t participate could sit and enjoy pastries and drinks. I couldn’t help but take a coffee, and cleared my mind for a few minutes.

* * *

The day was to end at the café. On my arrival, every employee nearby turned around with a smile, to greet me. I only nodded in appreciation and walked to the counter, glancing at the menu board for only a second.

“Miss Kirigiri, was it?” The familiar woman asked. I nodded at her.

“…I think just another black coffee.” I produced a small bill and handed it to her. “Keep any change.” This ‘gesture of kindness’ was only because of my dislike of carrying coins, but she smiled widely at my words.

“O-oh, thank you! And I’ll prepare that right now!” She ran off and reappeared with a minute with the burning cup. I took it in a gloved head and nodded a thank you, before seating myself in the same spot as previous. I spent two hours there similarly, before time halted and a woman appeared by my side. My glance traveled up a familiar black dress, ornate and laced with white. Black curly twintails framed her pale face, which made her red eyes seem to burn. They bore into the side of my skull, and I met them with my own to dull their pressure. With the way she looked, I wasn’t sure if she was real.

“Good evening, dear,” she greeted, her voice smooth yet fabricated, calculated to be infinitely pleasing to the ears. “May I join you?”

“...be my guest.” I motioned to the chair and she smiled pleasantly, smoothing the trim of her gothic dress, before taking a seat across from me.

“I believe we caught eyes earlier. Are you also a connoisseur of board games?”

“I’m not a regular, but I do enjoy chess.”

“Ah, lovely. I as well. Though card games are really my forte. Care for some Spades?” I raised a brow, as she produced a box of playing cards out of thin air. Curiosity drove me, and I accepted the invitation, regardless of preoccupation. I watched her shuffle the deck, or rather, the cards dance about in her hands. “How do you bid?”

“Five.”

“Lovely. I’ll settle with eight.” I blinked at her high bid, but tried to ignore it.

“A risk taker, then.”

“Of course. Don’t you enjoy it? The thrill of possible unadulterated loss?” I frowned deep enough to spark a headache, as I took the cards dealt to me in hand.

“I’m afraid not.” My eyes traced over the Eight of Hearts. I exposed it on the table, and received the Ace of Spades in response. As the trick slid over to the woman, such a small loss was felt viscerally.

“Celestia Ludenberg. A pleasure.” She began as if we had never exchanged a word.

“Kyoko… Kirigiri.” Though she spoke so giddily of loss, I would be the one to find myself to be in that position in the following hours. My wins were sparse and minimal. In that time, we talked endlessly. I should have felt exhausted from conversation, but her presence seemed to cure that. With one thing or another, her words would snap me out of reality.

“You seem foreign. Are you new to this town?”

“Yes, I arrived yesterday.”

“How pleasant. Traveling is such a joy, it’s lovely to experience something new. I do quite a bit of it myself.”

“Oh?” I was interested, but also took a second to focus harder on our game, seeing as her four tricks pushed up against my two.

“Yes, indeed. A few weeks back, I left the city and traveled miles over to this much smaller town, if it could be called even that. The people were quite pleasant, if not a little rough-edged. My arrival was immediately felt, as I am quite known. They named me their Queen and subsequently, I ruled over them, but only for two weeks.” By now I was staring deep into Celestia’s eyes, as she watched her cards and spoke as if nothing was odd. “It was a beautiful time, I found myself both loved and hated; citizens were willing to risk their lives for me, and others willing to poison me at dinner. Alas, I had to leave them, as all things are fleeting. But it was such a journey, really.” By now I had three tricks to her six.

“Is… is that so?”

“It is.” Following such a story, I would come to find that maybe she was some sort of compulsive liar. Quite casually she told me the impossible, and indulged me with more stories of her stretch of power over the lands. I was intrigued, only because there was a slight bit of reality to it, but most of it was mere fairy tale. As she spoke I couldn’t help but observe her eyes, that softly gleaming red. I knew they were contacts and yet, I found myself enamored with them. The irises had a beautiful tint, like a church mosaic. I couldn’t help but gaze into their reflective quality, but realized my inability to see through them, the way I could see into most others.

“Celestia Ludenberg, Celestia Ludenberg, Celestia Ludenberg…” She began to murmur quietly. “Such a name, isn’t it?”

“...you could say that.” She frowned and almost pouted at my low reaction.

“Oh, you’re no fun. Celestia Ludenberg, isn’t it absolutely mystical? Quite fitting for a Queen, no?” I stared at her. “Where’s your imagination?”

“I have imagination. I don’t dwell on fairy tales, however.”

“Neither do I. I speak in truth. But I couldn’t stand to live nearly as stiff as you do. The world is better when you indulge in your greatest fantasies.” I frowned, and almost became concerned. It explained her bizarre dress.

“No, the world is no longer the world when you turn it into fantasy. That’s just escaping the truth.”

“Oh? I hope to change your mind.” I frowned quietly in response, and Celestia simply looked at me, that fabricated smile gracing her lips. I averted my gaze before my face cracked.

By this time, only one last round of Spades was necessary, before we both admitted that it was getting late. I gathered the cards and Celestia quickly stowed them away. We stood up and walked out together. “Well, it has been a pleasure. I thank you for entertaining me.”

“There’s no need, I enjoyed the time as well.” Celestia smiled one last time. It felt softer.

“Well then, I’ll be off. I bid you a good night.”

“...you as well.” I turned away from her and began down the street, toward the hotel. After ten seconds of walking, I glanced behind me and she had vanished. With the orientation of the buildings, it shouldn’t have been possible, but I didn’t find myself surprised.

    I arrived in the dark of my hotel room, illuminated only slightly by the city lights that gleamed through the window. I didn’t bother with the lamp, and just sat on the side of the bed closest to the window. I reached for my suitcase and felt through it, so used to traveling that I had a mental map of each item’s location. I produced a knife sharpener from the bag, and my own knife from the strap under my shirt. I had a habit of sharpening it every night. I lived in a constant state of fear, and needed to protect myself.

Some nights I’d wake up viciously, suspended in the period between sun fall and sun rise. Trapped in utter darkness and unable to press my head to the pillow to rest, I didn’t live in fear only in those moments. I felt no need to protect myself anymore. I wanted to blend into the darkness and become one with it, void of a presence, free of existence, but the feelings continued until my brain ran out, and I would wake up an hour later with the sun shaking me lightly, exhausted and unprepared for any moments of awareness.

I was lucky to find this wasn’t such a night, and I awoke well-rested. I immediately remembered that I failed to call Makoto and cursed myself, before quickly picking up the phone and relaying any new details. My information seemed to spark some sort of idea in his brain, and he quickly hung up to share his thoughts with his fellow officers. I simply shrugged and prepared myself for the day.

Instead of trying my luck with another bakery, I settled for a snack and coffee at the usual café. As soon as I took a seat, the girl from the counter ran over to me.

“Oh, Miss Kirigiri! I have this for you!” On the table she placed a square envelope, a light red.

“...thank you.” I couldn’t help but frown at it, concerned that it could be dangerous, but the beautiful script that read my name interested me. Slowly I worked on the seal to make sure I didn’t tear the envelope, and once open, I pulled out a white card. It was entirely blank on the outside, but there was a cursive message in red ink inside.

 

Dear Kyoko,

If I could have the honor, I would like to meet you at Ortier’s, a bookstore at 3682 Pennington Street, only a few blocks away from this café. You seem like a woman with good taste in novels. I would love to see you there at noon, right outside the door. I will be waiting.

—Celestia Ludenberg

 

I frowned at what read more like a command than an invitation, no matter how eloquently put. But seeing as the day was mostly work on my own, the trip wasn’t a bad deviation. I stowed away the note in my breast pocket and turned back to focusing on the case at hand. Once my morning were gone, I quickly left the building and began down the street, opposite of the hotel. I had already studied a map of the nearby area, and was quite familiar with the route to Pennington Street.

After a short walk, I appeared at the door of the shop with ten minutes to spare. I glanced into the glass windows, examining the expanse of shelves. I squinted to see the alphabetical organization, and Celestia appeared as I did so. With five minutes to spare.

“Good afternoon, Kyoko. I’m glad you received my message.”

“Afternoon.” I paused and stared past her. “How did you know I would be in the café?”

“I figured a woman like yourself was a regular.”

“...and just what gave you enough confidence to believe I’d show up here?”

“I have a strong faith in my luck. I was sure it would happen.”

“Luck?” I went quiet, and decided not to pursue something so intangible. “I see. Well then.” I opened the front door for Celestia, who curtsied and quickly entered. As I walked in behind, I felt the atmosphere stiffen, the effect most bookstores have. A worker sat behind the counter, and nodded and smiled at us pleasantly on entering. I returned a glance and Celestia disappeared down one of the rows of shelves before I could say anything. I found her in the back, glancing upon the books that lined the walls. Romance.

“Isn’t it lovely? Classical romance? There’s such a fantastically whimsical air to it,” she told me. I couldn’t help but wrinkle my nose a bit.

“That’s all it is. Whimsy.” I could feel Celestia’s frown. “Real love is much more complex than something a few chapters could even begin to explain.”

“You’re quite expert at dashing dreams, aren’t you?” I frowned, and actually felt a bit upset.

“T-that isn’t my intention. It’s just… true. There isn’t much value to romance anyway. You could easily carry on without it.”

“Oh?” Her tone matched the day before. Whenever she said ‘oh,’ I knew the next line, and I felt something shift within myself, like rusted gears forced to moving. It hurt. “I hope to change your mind.”

“...you always say that.” She simply smiled, laughed a bit, and turned back to the novels. “I’m going to see if they have any… mystery.” Celestia raised a brow but didn’t respond, so I turned away and began down one of the first alphabetical book rows. With any and every bookstore, my first destination was the ‘C’ section. As cliché as it seemed, I held deep love for Agatha Christie's works. As a child, her books would stretch my mind endlessly, and drive my imagination into all sorts of places. Endless Night will always remain my favorite novel. At the beginning, I foolishly believed that there truly was a curse that led to murder. But it was proven to me; everything is rooted in reality, in the tangible.

By now, I was close to finishing her works. Miss Marple was among the last of the series I had to complete. A sudden void opened in my chest at the thought of finishing it, of ending all sort of anticipation. I frowned and let my desire trace my hand to a collection of short stories in her name. I tried to read the back of the novel, but a voice reached me. Two voices.

“Celes.”

“Byakuya...” The first voice was flat, but tinged with disappointment. And the second belonged to Celestia, so unfamiliar that I struggled to understand it. There was no hidden appeal to it, it was matter-of-factly, rasp, soft… and sounded a bit frightened. I put the book under my arm and quickly walked down the row, to the source. Near where I left Celestia, I found her still standing, staring at a tall man. He had short blond hair and glasses, and wore a meticulously pressed suit. I walked over, standing behind Celestia, who didn’t react to my presence. “I-it is a surprise, to see you here.” Her voice picked back up its spuriousness, its pleasingly unnatural tone, but faltered ever so slightly.

“Is it really?” He said, his tone mocking. “We’ve been here before.”

“I suppose so... is there something you require of me?” The line came out as if it had been rehearsed a thousand times over. Celestia blinked at herself and the man sneered.

“Not anymore, right?”

“Right. Of course not. The past is the past, is it not?” A small laugh and a wide smile followed her words. He walked a few steps forward, and I almost felt Celestia shrink in her spot. Her eyes flashed to the ground for a moment, and something in me lurched when I saw her trembling fingertips.

“Back off,” I immediately said, stepping forward to meet him. He stared down at me, and I only returned the favor. Celestia gasped softly at the gesture. “You’re too close.”

“Kyoko…?”

“Hmph.” He stepped two feet back. “I see you have another one wrapped around your finger.” Celestia didn’t meet his eyes. “You’ll regret meeting her,” he told me.

“I only regret what I want to.” I stood entirely still in that spot, watching him until he rolled his eyes and turned away. Eventually he left the store. Once he did, a silence hung in the air, as I was unsure of what to make of such words. “Who was that?” I asked Celestia. Still looking unlike herself, she watched the ground.

“...a fallen king named Byakuya Togami.” I wasn’t sure how much of that was true. Neither of us mentioned it again. We simply spoke novels and purchased some. I was surprised to find that Celestia was unable to join me at the café. But I was accepting and stayed with her until she was picked up by a figure, who was obscured by window tint. Afterwards, I returned to my usual location and finished a third of the novel, before taking a break to work on my case.

* * *

That night I couldn’t sleep. That was was no deviation from the norm. But I couldn’t sleep. I stood in the dark of my hotel room, staring through the curtains of the window. The soft coldness of night leaked through the glass, as I gazed into a dark sea speckled with light.

I wanted to sleep soon, so with some hesitation, I left the room. Moving briskly, I made my way downstairs. I took only a second to glance at the smiling receptionist, until I broke from the hotel and onto the street.

It was only chilly outside. I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets as the world became shrouded in darkness, walking towards the light of that small shopping center I previously investigated. I knew there was an open convenience store. I wanted coffee but I needed a certain brand, one that the corner of the hotel lobby didn’t offer. The walk was quick, and the street was lacking in cars, the area devoid of people.

Once arrived, I quickly entered and was greeted by blinding brightness, quiet music, and a disheartened ‘welcome’ from an employee who stood at the counter. I nodded at them and immediately seeked out the proper aisle, squinting in attempts to adjust to the light.

Once I found the coffee I spent little time deciding on which to buy. I found my preferred brand and picked the lighter roast. To compliment it, I walked back down the store and found the aisle with candy. I arrived with the intention of retrieving a dark chocolate bar, but became distracted almost instantly. The earlier heels I heard were a bright lipstick red, and belonged to her. Celestia Ludenberg.

The name slipped from my lips quicker than I could think. The gothic woman looked up at me, smiling, as if my presence here was something she had expected since the beginning of time. I couldn’t help but join her side, especially with her standing in front of the chocolate.

“It is a surprise to see you here,” she informed me, with that stiff, synthetic accent coating her words. She fiddled with that same lock of jet-black hair, twisting it about her pale finger. I watched it, lightly mesmerized due to the lack of sleep.

“I should say the same. It’s late.”

“Might you fulfill a request of mine?”

“...what is it?”

“Up there. That tan and red box. It would be darling if you retrieved it for me.” I blinked and followed her eyes to the top shelf. I saw the box, and instantly realized our height. She likely wouldn’t have been able to reach it without some trouble, so I nodded and grabbed it. It was a box of chocolate wafers and she quickly accepted it. “Thank you, truly.”

“It’s nothing. Why are you up so late?”

“Why are you?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Ah, I see. I for one simply like the night.” I knew that was a lie. There existed no simple reason to go to the store for chocolate wafers at such an interesting time. But I didn’t want to argue her. “I did not think a woman like yourself enjoyed many sweets.”

“I don’t. I was here for dark chocolate. It’s the most bearable.” A sigh, one of disappointment, escaped from Celestia’s lips.

“I simply do not understand your lack of fun, but go on.” I frowned and moved to her other side, where the chocolate I was eyeing sat, and grabbed the bar. “With salt even?”

“...are you here to judge my tastes?”

“That was not my original intention at this store, but I do not mind change.” I furrowed my brow as I read the packaging.

“Milk chocolate is too sweet. It almost makes me ill.” I heard her gasp.

“Surely you do not mean that.” Her voice was filled with hurt, and I looked up at her, raising a brow. “My word, you truly are serious. That is a shame, Kyoko.” Celestia paused, examining the rows of chocolate. Her hands traced over a certain bar, whose wrapping appeared rather dark and almost blended in with the shelf. I watched it, but not closely enough, as she had slipped it into my hand. “I wish this will change your mind.” I raised my hand and looked at it. It was milk chocolate, but seemed to contain other flavors, such as blueberry and raspberry. I stared it down.

“You want me to try this?” I spoke to air, seeing as she disappeared. I frowned at the recurring problem of her vanishing without a word. But filled with curiosity, I held onto the chocolate and headed towards the counter. After I finished buying the chocolate and coffee, I found Celestia standing right outside, staring ahead with a small plastic bag in the crook of her elbow. I opted not to get one, and just held my things.

“Have you tried it?” she asked. I looked down and wondered if she expected me to eat it before I bought it, but just shook my head and began to tear open the package. I glanced at the bar, cringing lightly at the lack of the deep brown color that my favored chocolate contained, that comforting darkness. There were specks of other color, like the berries it proclaimed to contain. I broke off a small piece, and placed it on my tongue. I preferred to get a sense of the taste before simply eating it, and as it softly melted, I blinked. It was sweeter than I preferred, of course, but I found my brain taken by the berries. I realized that I had never eaten chocolate that had anything besides the chocolate itself and maybe a bit of sea salt. It was fruity, but only lightly, lacking a certain freshness but bringing out its darker flavor, which complimented the chocolate itself. I frowned at how enamoured I found myself with it, and suddenly felt the piercing gaze of Celestia.

“Lovely, is it not?” I couldn’t help but grumble. It was lovely indeed.

I spent an hour with her, before we both decided we ought to rest. I went back to my hotel room, but could only sleep in intervals of an hour. Waking up later than usual, I felt infinitely exhausted. As I got dressed for the day, I found it was a struggle to get rid of a stain on the index finger of my glove; remnants of the previous night’s chocolate. The rest of the day was just as similar to previous investigations, as I spent most of my time studying evidence. It was only in the evening that the girl from the café counter left me with another note. It read as follows:

 

Dear Kyoko,

The days spent with you has been nothing short of both a pleasure and an honor. But as with all things, eventually there must come an end. This is an irrefutable truth. I wish you the greatest luck in your future endeavors. Perhaps we will meet again, in another life.

—Celestia Ludenberg

 

I couldn’t help but blink at the letter. It was short and sweet, entirely like Celestia. I read it again and again, running my gloves over the dried ink. After such a pleasant memory, I couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
